<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Train/Parent Your Feral Son. by OhStarsAbove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849631">How to Train/Parent Your Feral Son.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhStarsAbove/pseuds/OhStarsAbove'>OhStarsAbove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Compapa teaching his son some manners, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Maybe angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, compapa, his feral...feral boi, lil bro gir, nonbinary Zim, zadf(?) sorta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhStarsAbove/pseuds/OhStarsAbove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Computer may or may not have accidently raised Zim, and well at that. </p>
<p>Well, what can you do once you've realize you've adopted a menace known across the galaxies other than accept it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zim &amp; Zim's Computer (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Train/Parent Your Feral Son.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out @dana-chan-the-control-brain, @/lululablette. and @/paketdimensioncomic!<br/>They are the main creators of the Compapa tag!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a <em>normal</em> sunny day, in a <em>normal</em> small town, with a <em>normal</em> fam-</p><p>"<em>AGghh</em>! Why am I <em>not normallllll?!"</em></p><p>Scratch that last part-</p><p>There came a heavy sigh from above the fidgeting and near-<em>tantrum</em> throwing alien known as <em>Zim</em>, which came from a very exasperated and, <em>frankly</em>, tired <em>M<strong>ega-Super-Irken-Computer</strong>. </em></p><p>"Maybe because you don't...oh, <em>I</em> <em>don't know</em>...ACT LIKE IT<em>?</em>"</p><p>This caused Zim to stop stomping on their wig, calming down instantaneously as they placed a finger on their chin pensively, eyes narrowing. </p><p>"<em>Hmmmm</em>...<em>MmMmmMM...</em>"</p><p>Then the intense thinking was all but over after three seconds, the alien perking up.</p><p>"<em>Nope</em>! That can't be it- <em>I</em> eat <em>food!</em>"</p><p>The word "<em>food</em>" was drawled out as if someone was explaining the concept to a toddler, which made Zim's computer: an<em> irken technology</em> created <em>millenniums</em> before they were even <em>born</em>, rightfully offended. </p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>, and you have a severe "allergic" reaction to it, making your head swell to the size of a <em>basket</em> ball."</p><p>Zim stared.</p><p>"Which is <em>not</em> normal."</p><p>Zim gasped dramatically, sweat appearing nearly out of nowhere as the alien started thinking, <em>a little too intensely</em>, again. </p><p>After about a minute, Zim's computer sighed, tired.</p><p>"How about a deal...I <em>teach</em> you some human mannerisms that I have saved via data from my <em>database</em>, and...well, you don't inevitably <em>die</em> one day."</p><p>Zim looked like they were about to argue which, in turn, made the computer splay a picture an alien dissection from a show on the tv, making Zim scream and look up to the wires hanging in their house, nodding desperately.</p><p>There was a smug hum.</p><p>"Another thing- I'm tried of being referred to as just, <em>computer</em>-"</p><p>Zim stopped being scared in favor of placing their hands on their hips sassily.</p><p>"<em>Aaand</em> what's wrong with the name that <em>I</em>, ZIM, have given you!?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...okay, <em>fine</em>. From now on, you will be referred to as-"</p><p>"Wai-"</p><p>"<em>Haus</em>!" </p><p> </p><p>Another sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>